


A Dark Field of Stars

by Scarlette AJ Miller (scarletteajmiller)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Storyshift (Undertale), Anxiety Disorder, Borderline Personality Disorder, Depression, Fanfiction, Female Chara (Undertale), LGBTQ Character, Mental Health Awareness Writing Challenge, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sad Ending, Sans - Freeform, Storyshift Chara (Undertale), Storyshift Papyrus - Freeform, Storyshift Sans - Freeform, Undertale Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletteajmiller/pseuds/Scarlette%20AJ%20Miller
Summary: Undertale (C) Toby Fox 2015-2020The Storyshift AU belongs to voltrathelively on RedditHeads up, you DO NOT need to play through/watch a play-through before reading as I will explain everything about the game you'll need to know throughout the book.-The story follows 18 year-old Chara Dreemurr and her life, experiences, and struggles. The hole at the top of Mt. Ebott was said to be bottomless, but Chara proved that rumor to be wrong when she found herself at the bottom.(Full synopsis in the first chapter!)
Relationships: Chara/Frisk (Undertale), Chara/Papyrus (Undertale)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Synopsis

I'm writing this here because I couldn't fit all the synopsis in the description!

Undertale (C) Toby Fox 2015-2020

The Storyshift AU belongs to voltrathelively on Reddit

Heads up, you DO NOT need to play through/watch a play-through before reading as I will explain everything about the game you'll need to know throughout the book.

-

The story follows 18 year-old Chara Dreemurr and her life, experiences, and struggles. The hole at the top of Mt. Ebott was said to be bottomless, but Chara proved that rumor to be wrong when she found herself at the bottom.  
Long before Chara was born, Humans and Monsters both ruled over the Earth in harmony. Suddenly, a war had broken out between the races and the Humans had won. They sealed the Monsters underground at Mt. Ebott with a magic spell. For thousands of years, no one had stepped foot near the mountain and rumors circulated about the mountain's true history. Chara herself was convinced the war and the magic spell was all a made up story and the hole at the top of the mountain was, in fact, bottomless.  
While King Papyrus, a skeleton who ruled over the Underground - where the monsters, like himself, were sealed for thousands of years - was doing his nightly check of the bottom of the hole for any fallen humans he found Chara on the ground. King Papyrus checked the Underground for lost, fallen children who unfortunately found themselves at the bottom of the hole from falling everyday for years upon years. He states "I'd rather be safe than feel guilty if a human fell and I couldn't help them."  
Chara was in pretty rough shape when he found her, completely unconscious. Papyrus carefully brought her back to the house where he lived with his brother Sans, a monster they had found all alone in the woods years back, Boogie and the child who had fallen a year before Chara, Metty. Sans and Papyrus healed Chara's wounds and laid her in an empty bed they had to let her rest.  
The rest of the book follows Chara, her new found relationships with the monsters she meets along the way and her struggles with depression, anxiety, BPD, C-PTSD, body dysmorphia and insomnia.


	2. Rescued...

Papyrus's POV

Leaving the comfort of home all alone without Metty and Boogie was always very difficult. But I made sure to do it during the night time while they were asleep so they wouldn’t notice my absence. I finally entered the darkness, lighting it with my now fiery palm. I didn't expect to see much. I haven't for months. But I'd rather be safe than feel guilty if a human fell and I couldn't help them.  
Same old rocks in the same old area. I’ve walked around this place so many times I sometimes notice if pebbles are missing from the rocky walls. Luckily, no one has wandered off into the Ruins and gotten themselves in trouble. But I heard a mysterious noise coming from the entrance to the Underground we call 'Home'. Yes, its actual name is “Home”. My brother, Sans, is a great ruler, but he's especially lazy with names. The noise I heard sounded like whimpering. The kind of whimper Metty makes when they feel ill or the sound Sans makes when I try to wake him in the morning.  
I became slightly worried, but also very curious as to what this noise could be. Mid-thought, I noticed a human laying right beneath the hole from the Surface leading here. They were wearing a dark pink flannel-looking shirt stained with dirt and their own blood - I assumed. It, along with their jeans, were ripped and torn. Along with their left shoe missing. Their shoulder-length brown hair was knotted and tangled up in a mess. They were making the noise, from what I could tell. Their breaths were very spaced out and heavy, but they were still breathing - thankfully.  
I rushed over towards them, the fire disappearing from my palm. The faint amount of light shining down from the Surface being enough for me to see. I crouched in front of their face, now realizing the human was obviously a female, as I brushed her hair out of her face gently. Her nose was bleeding and she had scratches and bruises covering her face and body. A few buttons were missing from her shirt and the few that were still attached weren't buttoned. The brown haired human's legs were bent in a way that had me convinced that if not just one of her legs were broken then both…  
"Oh you poor thing…", I whispered, struggling to lift her up without hurting her. I was also extremely confused at this moment. When I found Metty, who had tripped and fallen down here, not even they were in the horrible shape this poor girl was. I've read briefly about humans, the history of them and their behaviors. Though, I still couldn't pinpoint what had happened. Whether something happened to her right before she landed herself down here or… Regardless of what happened to her, it wasn’t an accident she ended up down here.   
"You're lucky to still be breathing…" I smiled, carefully rolling her onto her back with a smile on my face.  
Even her arm was bent backwards. But I wasn’t sure if it was enough to break it. Slowly and carefully, I lifted her up. The groaning noise she had been making grew louder and more pained. Her eyebrows even furrowed. She was knocked unconscious, yes, but she was still in a lot of visible pain. She really is lucky she's still breathing. I held my hand out in front of her as she laid in my arms, lighting the way home with the fire from my palm to guide the way. I moved as quickly as I could, but made sure not to hurt her.  
"You've been gone for a while." I heard Sans' voice from the couch he had fallen asleep on when I left. I closed the door quietly behind me, not responding to him, trying not to wake the injured girl. "Yo! Where th-", he quickly walked towards me when I walked into the room he was in. I kept my gaze on the motionless girl in my arms, my face blank. "Oh… I… I'm sorry. What happened?"  
"I found her near the entrance. I’m going to heal her. Please retrieve some new clothes for her. Hers are destroyed…” I whispered to him, turning around and heading towards the empty room I had prepared for the next human I came across. Sans ran past me into mine and Boogie’s room for new clothes and I opened the door to the newly cleaned and furnished room.  
I laid her down on the bed, fixing her bangs that were in her face for the second time. Before changing her clothes, I made sure to heal all her wounds. Starting with her arm, moving to the scratches and bruises on her face and hands. Finally, I finished off with both her legs and ankle. I wasn’t completely sure of the exact injuries she suffered, but I was certain Asgore would know. But because I had helped her as much as I could, at the time, I was at peace.  
“Hey, Paps… I found this” Sans quietly walked into the room. A plain white shirt, a thick green zip-up hoodie, a pair of jeans and a pair of red boots with Boogie’s socks in his arms. I originally planned to give the boots to Metty, but they complained “it wouldn’t go with their outfit” and “red is not their color”. I shook my head with a kind, happy smile, reaching my hands out and taking the clothes from him. He placed the boots on the ground beside the bed she was laying in.  
I have learned it is inappropriate to describe the undressing and redressing process, so I will leave out the details. A few specific things stuck out to me, though; While I was changing her shirt, I noticed she had countless marks all over her body, predominantly on her arms and legs. Too many to heal at once. I healed all of the major ones I knew for a fact were causing her pain. But there were many that no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn’t heal them. I was completely out of energy at that point, as well. I just left them alone and decided that if when she awoke she complained of them, I would do my best to help. When I took her flannel-style shirt off, I saw a name written on the tag in a black marker; Chara - to which I figured was her name. A very pretty one… The letters looked to be tampered with and faded, but I was able to read it fairly well.  
Asgore told me about ‘scars’ a while back. While doing Metty’s hair one morning, I saw a mark a lot like some of Chara’s on their forehead. When I asked them about it, they told me it had been there for a very long time, long before they even fell. Therefore, I asked Asgore about it and he told me they were called scars; Marks with the color of white, light red, or even the color of the human’s skin that had been left behind by a previous injury and seemed to stay forever. He told me that over time, the mark should leave Metty’s head because they’re so young they’ll ‘grow out of it’. Chara had already looked much different… much older than Metty and Boogie, though, so I’m still not sure if she’ll be able to ‘grow out of’ those.  
After placing her boots on and tucking her into the bed, I quietly turned the light off. I left the room, closing the door behind me. “What happened to that kid?” Sans asked with a concerned tone of voice, looking back at the room she was fast asleep in.  
I sighed, sitting on the chair near the fire, waiting for him to sit himself on the dining room table chair. “I don’t know, brother… All I know is that wasn’t an accidental fall. Whether someone pushed her or she jumped down, it was intentional…”, I shook my head, laying back in the chair. I desperately struggled to wrap my mind around the situation and restore my powers. “God, Sans. She drained the life out of me. I’ve never even seen anyone down here with injuries so horrible… Most of them must have been there a while. Quite possibly before she even reached the top of the mountain…”  
“Really? Never seen ANYONE with worse injuries? Not even the time Toriel tried to get into a fight when she was just a child?” he smirked, trying to lighten the situation as he leaned toward me in the chair.  
I chuckled a bit, shaking my head. “As bad as that was, no. Not even that bad. You should have seen her when I first found her. She had tear stains all over her face and everything. Some of them even looked fresh…”  
“Now why would she jump down by herself at her own will? Everyone on the surface knows you can die that way. Hell, some of ‘em even believe it’s bottomless!” he shouted and I could tell we both started pondering.  
"Well that doesn't matter now, brother. She's safe and that's what matters…" I refused to speak about it any longer. As I stated, she's safe now and that's all that mattered.  
"All right, Paps", he spoke, standing up and stretching while walking over to me. He patted my head as I glared at him and he yawned. "I'm going to bed. Good night." And with that, he walked to his room to go back to sleep.  
I couldn't sleep for the first night, though. I checked on Chara countless times to make sure she was okay. I was a little worried about how Metty would react to Chara's presence. They weren't very fond of company.  
I began recalling the time when we first adopted Boogie and saved Metty from their fall. Boogie had been with us for a long while and he believed I was truly his parent considering the fact that I rescued him from the forest when he was just a new soul. I let him believe what he wanted since it didn’t hurt anybody and it made him happy. Luckily, he doesn’t remember any of what actually happened, so I still don’t know how he got there. But he was safe, and is safe, so it still doesn’t matter all that much. He had always been such a sweetheart. Maybe too sweet. Now that I think about it, maybe he was just naive. But it never got him hurt! Mostly because I was there to protect him, though…  
Things around here really started to change after Boogie found Metty. He was lucky I even let him out there that day and we’re all glad I did. Sans was even more involved with the family, I realized I truly am a great caregiver, and Metty always made us happy. I began my brief research on the human species when they came into our lives. I wanted to better understand their behavior and history and I’m glad I do now.  
While talking to Asgore and skimming through a book I found in his lab, I learned that if a human feels upset enough or simply doesn’t wish to live any longer, they will take matters into their own hands and end their own life. I don't even like to think about any creatures who were so upset with their lives that they would want to end it completely. Which explains why I stopped talking about it with Sans before he went off to bed.  
Eventually, I checked on Chara one last time to make sure she was all right before finally going to sleep. She hadn’t moved an inch, she was breathing perfectly fine and looked so comfortable, so I just left her alone.  
Once in bed, I fell asleep rather quickly. I was absolutely drained… Never once did I stop worrying about Chara, though.  
‘I hope she’s okay… Hopefully she wakes up soon…’


	3. They Are the Stars...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING FOR THIS CHAPTER: GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, S*ICIDE, S*ICIDAL THOUGHTS, AB*SE, AND GORY SCENES WILL BE THE MAIN FOCUS OF THIS CHAPTER!

Chara’s POV

It’s so warm… so comfortable. Never had I known death would be so calming. Is this seriously death, though? I still feel myself breathing, but it’s so dark here. Wherever here is. I’m a little scared to open my eyes.  
‘Screw it’, I thought to myself. ‘I can’t just stay here in fear of what’s going on forever. I have to know what’s going on’ And finally, I opened my eyes. Instantly, I knew for sure that this wasn’t heaven or hell or any other place I’ve ever been told about. I was always told I would get sent to hell because of the way I am, how I act. My parents go to heaven, become one of the stars, and look down on me. They were going to watch me. My every move, every word I spoke, every facial expression I made… and I go down to hell where I belong.  
It seems like wherever I am, it’s night time. There’s a window to my left, I can see the outline of it even in the blanketing darkness. Luckily, there’s no stars in the sky. It’s just absolute, pitch black darkness. Despite the relief of not seeing the stars in the sky, I still have no idea where I am right now.  
Am I even completely okay?  
How did I even get here to begin with?  
All I remember is crying… Just screaming, then crying, a lot of loud noises and an ear-piercing ‘BANG’ and suddenly I was covered in blood. Oh yeah… That wasn’t my own blood…  
I was just trying to help…  
Kilee and Robin; My parents. They never truly loved me. I know that now. I don’t mean they liked my sibling more, I never even had any. And I don’t mean they hated me because they would force me to do chores I didn’t want to do and gave me little to no money. This was a different kind of hate. The kind of hate you could compare to the people who killed your pet.  
They started to show their hatred towards me since I turned 9. I’m still not sure what I ever did so wrong. All that I know is that I must have done something horrible, they just won’t tell me. They treated me as if I murdered the entire family and spit on their name. Last time I checked, I only ever wanted to help. I ended up wherever I am right now because I wanted to help them.  
We were going through extreme financial struggles and I wanted to help out. They were trying to go through a divorce and it does cost a lot of money. I figured that once they lived in separate houses and I was able to go from house to house everything would get better for all of us. But that definitely wasn’t the case. I was working around town anywhere that I could for a few extra bucks. But today or yesterday or whenever I last saw my parents there was 10x as much tension in the house than usual.  
“Mom? Dad?”, I called out to them from the front door as I quietly closed it. I took my plain black flats off at the door, holding my money right out in my hand. “I got some money, is everything all right?” I called out once again, still no response. They weren’t downstairs and I began to grow worried. Never once in my entire life have they left me alone at home after school without telling me.  
I placed the money on the end table next to my phone as a few nerve-wracking scenarios ran through my mind. Three really stuck out to me: They finally picked up their stuff and left me for good, the police found out about the way they had been treating me and took them to jail, currently having another officer sent to the house to pick me up, or they’re planning something horrible out of my sight.  
I slowly walked up the stairs. I knew that if they actually were in there I would be in deep trouble. But I wasn’t afraid of them any longer, so they could have done whatever they wanted to me and I wouldn’t have cared. Their door was closed, so I immediately figured they had been in there. I knocked on the door quietly, leaning my ear against the door to try and hear anything at all. “Mom? Dad? Are you guys okay? You’re scaring me…” I asked, turning the doorknob. Surprisingly, it wasn’t locked. I walked straight in, basically on my tip-toes.  
They were both by my mother’s bedside table facing away from me and staring down. I had no idea what they were looking at, why they were standing there or what they were doing, but I had to know. I walked a bit closer to them, not speaking another word while I reached my shaky hand out towards them. Though they have hurt me a majority of my life, I still cared for them. I wanted them to be okay. They’re my parents, of course I love them. My father has told me many times before that I don’t have a choice of whether I love them or not because they’re family. Not to mention, if it weren’t for them, I would’ve been dead a long time ago.  
“What do you think you’re doing in here?” my mother’s voice came out of nowhere, causing me to jump. But her voice sounded deeper, full of emptiness. Who would have known a person’s voice could be full of emptiness? Neither one of them turned to look at me yet. Though, they didn’t move in the slightest.  
“I… I was worried about you guys. You didn’t answer when I came home and called to you… Is there anything I can do to help? You seem upset” I finally came around the bed, my knees buckling by then. I was surprised I could even hold myself up.  
“WE’RE YOUR PARENTS, CHARA! WE DON’T HAVE TO ANSWER TO YOU!” my mom finally turned around to look at me. Rage and hate in her eyes as she wielded a gun in the air, walking towards me quickly. I thought she was going to kill me. I was certain she would have at least shot my leg or done something to cause pain, but she just kept screaming and backing me up to the other side of the bedroom. All dad did was slightly turn his head and watch it all go down. The same blank, empty expression on his face with the same amount of rage in his eyes. Mom’s screaming and ranting became so frantic and loud I couldn’t even understand her anymore.  
Tears sprung to my eyes, making it hard to see and stinging my eyes. My shaking became so severe my teeth started chattering. I wasn’t even cold in any way, shape, or form. I was sweating. I thought that if she didn’t shoot my brains out first, I would die of a heart attack or my heart would just physically explode. “I’VE ALWAYS HATED YOU, YOU SPOILED BRAT! YOU’VE DONE NOTHING, BUT CAUSE PROBLEMS FOR ME SINCE THE MOMENT YOU WERE BORN. I WISH I HAD KILLED YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE!” Her words were genuine and I knew at that moment she truly did hate me. She was admitting it all to my face.  
I hate reliving it, my stomach is already churning and I can still feel my head aching over it.  
“YOU KNOW WHAT?!,” she cocked the gun back, staring at it. All I could think was, ‘This is it… She’s going to kill me…’ The worst part is that my mother was never so violent or rude with me. It was usually my father. When mom felt he had screamed enough, she would tell him to stop. Our fights got the cops called a thousand times. But I thought she was partly on my side… I should have just listened to my gut and realized everybody hated me.  
Everybody hates me.  
“I’LL GO WHERE I CAN WATCH YOUR EVERY MOVE, YOU LITTLE SHIT! I DON’T HAVE TO SUFFER ANYMORE!”, she shouted, placing the gun to her head as dad finally ran over, screaming at her and reaching his hand out towards her. As if that would stop her. “THIS… This is your fault, Chara…”  
Those were the last words my own mother ever spoke… it was my fault she ended her own life in front of my father and I when all I ever wanted to do was help…  
I screamed, covering my face and turning away when she squeezed the trigger. The ear-piercing ‘BANG’ sounding throughout the whole house. Her blood was splattered everywhere. On my clothes, my face, my hands, the walls, the floor, the door. Even my father, who had been 10 feet away when it happened, had splatters of blood on his cheek as well. And to think, it was all because of me…  
“MOM!,” I screeched with a high-pitched voice, looking down at her cold, dead body. Her gorgeous features were now mangled and torn apart. That same face used to give me such kind, loving smiles in the mornings. She would do my hair before I went off to elementary school and give me a smile. Her soothing, cream brown eyes always provided me with such comfort.  
Whenever she held my hand to console me, make me feel better, her hands were always so soft. Her ‘signature scent’, a mix between Tropic Comforts and Vanilla Bean, always filled the room when she walked in. I stole that lotion from her multiple times, it worked wonders. I could only smell her lotion and hair conditioner in the room, that was all I focused on.  
I’ll never freshly smell it. It’ll never be the same.  
She’s dead. And the last words I ever heard her say were ‘This is your fault’ and then she squeezed the trigger and blew her brains out… “I.. I love you…” I stuttered under my breath, bursting into full blown tears. I covered my face with my hands, crying into them.  
“You…”, dad finally spoke up, walking towards the scene I was at with a terrified, heartbroken expression on his face. I removed my hands from my face to look at him when he spoke to me. It was almost as if he physically couldn’t keep his eyes off of his dead wife’s body lying in front of his daughter who just witnessed it all.  
“You bitch! How could you do this?! She was your mother and you treated her like shit all your god damn life and now she’s dead! Are you proud of yourself yet?!” he continued blaming me even after she just killed herself in front of me, pointing at her body the whole time he screamed at me. Tears were falling from his eyes then.  
God… I really hate reliving this…  
I formed my hands into fists and I was now screaming back at him. My head was throbbing, my heart stinging and tears falling from my eyes rapidly. “I’M SORRY, OKAY?! I DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE HER DO THAT! I NEVER MEANT TO MAKE ANYTHING HARD ON EITHER OF YOU, I LOVE YOU BOTH WITH ALL MY HEART!”  
Dad began laughing as he stomped over to me with an evil smile on his face. He crouched down, picking up the bloody gun from the ground near my mother’s head - or, what used to be her head - examining it. “AHA! WELL THEN THAT HEART OF YOURS MUSN’T BE THAT BIG!”, he said sarcastically, checking the gun to see how many bullets were left. It had been fully loaded. Mom had just taken one away. Before he did anything else, he punched me across the head so hard it flew to the side and I lost my vision for a while. Only ringing in my ears and blurry vision.  
“If you really love us, Chara”, he continued as I struggled to lift my head back up to look at him. Squinting with my blurry vision as I held my throbbing head painfully. “Then I hope you enjoy suffering the rest of your life with the guilt of knowing” he paused, cocking the gun quickly and putting it against his head. Giant tears cascading down his face at the speed of light with an evil, devilish smile written on his face. Absolutely no emotion in his eyes.  
“No…”, I whispered, since that was the loudest I could speak. My senses finally came back and all I could clearly see was his smile. And those glaring eyes filled with nothing but evil… “NO! STOP! DON’T DO THIS TO YOURSELF!” I shouted at him, completely unable to move. All I could do was stomp my foot on the ground as hard as possible, shivering like a leaf and crying like a baby.  
“This… this is all your fault” he stated, squeezing the trigger as I screamed once again. I closed my eyes tightly so I wouldn’t have to see my father die in front of my eyes, too. This, once again, was all my fault… and this is what I get for trying to help. I should have learned by now. His blood, as well, splattered all over the room and everything in it. Including me…  
If only I had more time to goof around with him. If only I knew what I did to cause all of this disaster. I could have made everything all right again, we could have been happy as a family! But they’re dead… They’re dead now and it’s all my fault. Nothing I ever do can bring them back. I will never be able to apologize for whatever I did, I’ll never be able to look into my dad’s bright green eyes and tell him how much I truly love him despite the horrible things I’ve said.  
I’ll never be able to look in the mirror the same way again. My long eyelashes were a gift from my dad. I always loved them so much. But I know now that whenever I see them, I’ll break down in tears. My thin lips, from my mom, were a feature everyone teased me for. Next time they get pointed out I’ll probably scream… I can’t take this...  
At that moment, I couldn’t breathe correctly and all I could do was stand in front of my parents’ dead bodies. Shaking. Whimpering. Scratching my own hands so hard they bled. “I… I’m so sorry!” I was finally able to speak, shaking my head and full blown sobbing. I knew exactly what I had to do then…  
I would kill myself as well.  
Those were the last few things I could recall until my vision went black and I somehow ended up here. Wherever here is. I’m still not sure why I didn’t just shoot myself, too.  
If this actually is death, it’s no better than life and I seriously fucked up.


	4. Where I am, What I'm Capable of

Chara's POV

I couldn’t just stay here in fear wondering where I was. Though, I was shaking, I reached to my sides and felt a blanket on me. I gasped in shock, beginning to feel my hands shake yet again. I grabbed onto the blanket tightly, taking it off of me slowly to avoid making any loud noises to possibly alert whoever, or whatever, could be near. For all I knew, I could place my feet on the ground and a hungry dog could launch itself at me and try to kill me. I tried not to think that way, but it was a little difficult not to considering my recent history.  
I placed my feet down on the ground and felt… a carpet. Just a normal, everyday carpet. I couldn’t see much, but I could see the outline of a door not too far away from me. I reached my hands out in front of me as I walked towards it as quietly as I possibly could be, careful not to trip or run into a wall. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself, giving myself some positive reassurance in my head.  
‘You’re overreacting, you’ll be fine.’  
‘You’ve been through more than enough to be able to handle whatever comes next.’  
It felt like an eternity until I finally reached the door and grabbed the doorknob with force. I yanked it open nervously and was faced with… a plain old tan painted wall. Nothing concerning or worrying about it aside from the fact that it was not the color of my walls. So it wasn’t a dream. But also, I’m not dead.  
I’m alive.  
But is this a dream?  
No way. Everything is way too realistic and vivid to be a dream.  
Without even thinking about closing the door behind me, I stepped out into the hallway, looking both ways over and over. I was completely overwhelmed by the new sights. It just looked like a typical family house, but very small. It was nicer than my old house, actually. I weakly held my hands at my stomach, twiddling my fingers as a nervous coping mechanism as I turned right. There was a railing that seemed as though it was leading to stairs at my right, a door at my left. And a brand new room stood in front of me. I was only able to see a dining table with 5 chairs at it. It looked a bit unorganized, but I just figured it was a table for a family of 5.  
I peeked in the room with the table, scanning it for a few seconds. I spotted a giant, comfortable looking chair next to a fire place that seemed 100% fake. A rather large bookshelf with books of all sizes stood in the far right corner of the room, and a few plants scattered about. I could smell chocolate in the air… The exact kind of chocolate that my few friends from school would get me to cheer me up anytime I was even remotely sad. I wanted nothing more than to eat that chocolate and sit in the beautiful chair near the fire. But I didn’t know who’s house I was in or why I was there. How I got here, for that matter.  
As I was walking back to the other side of the hallway, I heard a noise coming from it. I froze in fear for a few seconds, right near the top of the steps. I was scared I would jump - from fear - and end up going over the end of the railing. It wasn’t that high up, so if I were to fall or jump from it, I wouldn’t be knocked unconscious. But I would be in a hell of a lot of pain.  
A few deep, soothing breaths later and I was able to work up the courage to walk towards the very top of the steps. Until I heard a door open. I instinctively turned my head around the corner, furrowing my eyebrows and squinting to get a better look. I couldn’t believe what I was seeing at that moment.  
I saw an actual skeleton in a blue cape from down the hallway. I could have sworn it was a dream or some kind of hallucination, but it wasn’t. There was a literal skeleton in a blue cape down the hallway of this mysterious house closing the door behind himself and yawning.  
Just as I was about to turn back and go run down the stairs it caught sight of me. The creature smiled a friendly smile, waving at me. “Heya, Chara. Glad to see you’re up. How are you feeling?”  
‘HOW THE HELL DOES THIS THING KNOW MY NAME?! WHY DOES IT SEEM CONCERNED FOR ME, HOW DOES IT HAVE A VOICE?!’ Terrified, I turned back and booked it down the stairs, unsure of where they would even lead me.  
Everything turned into such a dark color it seemed dark purple. The walls were actually just rocks and so was the ground, but everything looked purple. I continued running down the mysteriously twisting and turning hallway until I came across a giant door with a symbol on it. I prayed to god the door wasn’t locked. I planned to burst through it, but if it were locked, I would bounce back and get hurt.  
I had no other choice. I put my arms in front of me to cover my face as I picked up speed and screeched, running towards the door at full force. To my surprise, it didn’t budge and I did bounce back and fall on the ground. Not only did my butt hurt now, but my arms were throbbing. My head didn’t feel the best either from all my screaming and adrenaline.  
I was out of ideas and on the bridge of snapping, so I did one last thing before I finally decided to give up. I stood myself up, brushing myself off and grabbing the handle of the door. I took a deep breath, turning the handle and… easily opening it… All I needed to do was turn the damn handle…  
“Aha! Now I knew I was stupid, but I didn’t know I couldn’t handle this”, I joked, laughing at myself for a few seconds before closing the door behind me. I shook my head, disappointed in myself. “God, that was so stupid, you’re stupid...” I yelled at myself under my breath.  
It was at that moment when I finally looked down at my sleeves and realized I was wearing different clothes than I last remembered. Though I still don’t remember if at some point changed them. But I didn’t recognize the clothes I was wearing. I never remembered having a green hoodie. I didn’t think I would have such a boring white t-shirt in my closet. But I knew for a fact I never had red boots...  
But, hey, I could be wrong. My memory was so fuzzy I didn’t remember anything past my parents’ suicides.  
I turned back in front of myself and I was greeted with a forest covered in snow. Which was strange because it was summer time last I remembered. I wrapped my arms around myself, the hoodie nearly being enough to warm me up. I looked to both my left and right; nothing but trees covered in snow surrounded me. At the same moment I started to vaguely remember my method I had used in an attempt to kill myself, something life changing happened…  
“Halt, human!”, an enthusiastic, high-pitched voice shouted at me. I can’t say I was feeling the same way. I screamed in pure fear, putting my arms up in front of me to protect me. I closed my eyes tightly, turning my head and cowering like a wimp.  
I knew where I was then…  
I jumped down the hole at the top of Mt. Ebott. The same hole the humans supposedly banished the monsters to, the same hole that most people believed was completely bottomless; That hole! After what I’ve seen I’m starting to think maybe humans did banish monsters here for thousands of years. Or maybe I’m in a coma and this is some weird dream. Or I’m dead. Probably not, though.  
Not sure why I chose jumping down a mysterious hole as my method of killing myself, but I guess I have to live with it now. I’m lucky to be alive, and I don’t even know how I am. If I am. But considering I’ve already encountered a monster and there’s another one standing right in front of me, I might not be much longer.  
I slightly opened my eyes, looking back at the creature. It was a soft, fluffy looking animal and they looked just as afraid as I was. They cowered in the opposite direction, exactly like me. They were scared, too… but something inside me snapped. Not like I’m-to-have-a-nervous-breakdown snapping, it was nothing like that. Maybe more like a slap. A slap in the face from God saying, ‘Protect them, Chara. They’re special…’  
I stood back up, hearing the monster’s soft voice, begging, “I-I’m sorry! I wasn’t going to hurt you! P-Please calm down… I was just e-excited!”  
I tilted my head in confusion. I wasn’t going to hurt them. As far as I was concerned, I hadn’t done anything to threaten them either. Suddenly, I felt a heat coming from behind me. Now that I think about it, the heat had been creeping up on my back for a bit. I just chose to ignore it. When I turned my head back to detect the source of the heat, I saw 5 knives floating in the air behind me. They were all pointed directly at the cowering creature.  
The knives had a red mist surrounding them and all they did was float… I was terrified all over again, until I felt a tingling in my hand. Confused, I looked down at it and noticed the same red mist coming directly from it.  
I was incapable of doing absolutely anything for the first few seconds I noticed it, so I just stood there in shock. I was so confused that I thought maybe I’d be able to control these things. So I decided to try raising my hand in the air and bringing it down, thinking very hard about just wanting to make them go away.  
If that didn’t work, I would have picked the goat-creature up and ran away somewhere with them. I didn’t even have to think that hard about the situation, though. The second I started to lower my hand, all the knives disappeared into thin air.  
I just did that…


End file.
